memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Painting
Painting is the practice of applying paint to a medium as a means of creating a work of art, or as a means of enhancing the aesthetics of an existing object. The 's historian Marla McGivers enjoyed painting images of men she admired, such as Napoléon Bonaparte, Leif Ericson, Flavius, and Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) In 2366, Captain Jean-Luc Picard and a few fellow officers on the held a painting class on the ship. Lieutenant Commander Data, however, criticized Picard's painting. ( ) There are many examples of painters in the UFP, and Starfleet. As a child, Jonathan Archer painted a model starship he built, ( ) as did a few members of the crew of the . Kathryn Janeway was one such member who would paint to relax as form of recreation. ( ) In 2369 the shapeshifter Odo imitated a painting of a Bajoran landscape and surprised the Tosk in a corridor. ( ) There have been many forms of paintings throughout the ages. Morn had an Earth painting of a matador in his quarters, which was destroyed when Nahsk smashed it over Quark's head. The key to Morn's locker was inside of it. This painting looked suspiciously similar to one Quark once tried to auction off, when Quark called it the inspiration for the flag of a colony on Mars. ( ) Painters *Data *Gideon Seyetik *Kathryn Janeway *Kira Meru *Leonardo da Vinci *Marla McGivers *Nanpart Malor *Norvo Tigan *Salvador Dali *Samuel Beckett *Tora Ziyal *Vincent van Gogh *Johannes Vermeer *Y'Raka Schools and styles *Andorian Academy (Andorian) *Cardassian Institute of Art (Cardassian) *Icon paintings (Bajoran) *Valonnan School (Cardassian) Gallery of paintings File:Painting 2121.jpg|A painting in 2121, owned by Henry Archer ( ) File:Flavius.jpg|Painting of Flavius ( ) File:Khan art.jpg|Unfinished painting of Khan Noonien Singh ( ) File:Leif Ericson.jpg|Painting of Leif Ericson ( ) File:Napoléon Bonaparte painting.jpg|Painting of Napoléon Bonaparte ( ) File:Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise.jpg|Adam and Eve Expelled from Paradise ( ) File:Abraham Lincoln portrait.jpg|A portrait of Abraham Lincoln ( ) File:Conference room painting 1 2293.jpg|A landscape painting ( ) File:Conference room painting 2 2293.jpg|A landscape painting ( ) File:Conference room painting 3 2293.jpg|A painting of roses ( ) File:Sarek painting.jpg|A portrait of Sarek ( ) File:The Blue Boy.jpg|''The Blue Boy'' ( ) File:Sherlock Holmes program painting 1.jpg|A painting, property of James Moriarty ( ) File:Sherlock Holmes program painting 2.jpg|A painting, property of James Moriarty ( ) File:Rikers painting.jpg|A painting in William T. Riker's quarters ( ) File:Dixon Hill FDR painting.jpg|A painting of Franklin D. Roosevelt in Dixon Hill's office ( ) File:Enterprise-D painting.jpg|A painting of the in Picard's ready room (Star Trek: The Next Generation) File:Aster painting 1.jpg|A painting in Marla Aster's quarters ( ) File:Aster painting 2.jpg|A painting in Marla Aster's quarters/ Guest quarters/ Observation lounge ( ) File:Space painting.jpg|A painting in the Enterprise-D's guest quarters ( ) File:Picards painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Captain Picard ( ) File:Williams painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Ensign Williams ( ) File:Wrights painting.jpg|A painting of a nude woman by Lt. Wright ( ) File:Painting in Data's quarters.jpg|A painting in Data's quarters ( ) File:Datas painting, 2366.jpg|A painting by Data ( ) File:Battle of HarOs.jpg|Data's expressionist painting of the Battle of HarOs ( ) File:Vorcha class painting.jpg|Data's painting of a Klingon attack cruiser ( ) File:Bajoran painting, Captive Pursuit.jpg|A painting of a Bajoran landscape ( ) File:Sisko's quarters painting 2369.jpg|A painting in Sisko's quarters/ Chu'lak's quarters ( ) File:Classroom painting 2369.jpg|A painting of four planets of the Sol system in DS9's classroom; Also appeared in crew quarters ( ) File:Zek painting.jpg|A painting of the deceased Zek ( ) File:Painting in O'Brien's quarters.jpg|A landscape at night in Miles O'Briens quarters ( http://ninersparadise.blogspot.com/2009/10/deep-space-nine-art.html) File:Matador painting.jpg|A painting of a matador ( ) File:Benyan painting.jpg|A painting of Benyan ( ) File:Norvos painting.jpg|A painting of Norvo Tigan ( ) File:Leonardo portrait.jpg|A self portrait of Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:The Virgin and Child with St. Anne.jpg|The Virgin and Child with St. Anne ( ) File:Ginevra de Benci.jpg|The Ginevra de' Benci ( ) File:St. John the Baptist painting.jpg|A painting of St. John the Baptist ( ) File:Annunciation.jpg|Annunciation by Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:Lady with an Ermine.jpg|Lady with an Ermine by Leonardo da Vinci ( ) File:The Concert.jpg|''The Concert'' by Vermeer, a war trophy of the Nazis in Sainte Claire ( ) File:Leda and the Swan.jpg|Leda and the Swan by Leonardo da Vinci in Sainte Claire. ( ) File:Mona Lisa, The Most Toys.jpg|Mona Lisa by Leonardo da Vinci ( ; ) External link * de:Malerei nl:Schilderij Category:Art